


The Ways To Come Out

by begaydocrimes10001



Series: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson's non-canonical adventures [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Wilson is a little shit, but barely, but in a good way, honestly, if this is canon compliant i'm a narwhal, no beta we die like men, so many, there are so many metaphors for being bi, there is twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begaydocrimes10001/pseuds/begaydocrimes10001
Summary: After seeing the pride parade on the TV Sam was watching on, Bucky learns that being bisexual is a thing. So, he needs to come out to Sam.But since, as we all know, Bucky is a little shit, there is no way in hell he'll make this easy.Featuring incorrect usage of Twitter, iced coffee, redbubbles or whatever it's called in Bucky's eloquent words, and the suspicious absence of actually cuffed jeans.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson if you choose
Series: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson's non-canonical adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216763
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The Ways To Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend gave me a prompt of "imagine if the tv show had bucky use weird ways to come out to Sam" And I was like fuck yeah let's write this.  
> I honestly expect extreme queerbait from this show so Imma just hang out in my "this is definitely what happened totally" corner.  
> hope you guys enjoy this!  
> EDIT: i'm making this a series! Tune in for the next one!

Bucky frowned, glancing at the TV Sam was sitting in front of. On the screen, a news reporter was talking while in the other box a bunch of people waved around brightly colored flags.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky said, sitting next to Sam and stealing popcorn from his bowl.

Sam glared at him. “Firstly, give me back my hard-earned popcorn, and secondly,  _ that _ is pride, Barnes.”

“...you’re still making no sense.”

“Jesus christ, ok.” Sam sighed. “Basically, gay rights are a thing now. Like, rights for people who like other people of the same gender.”

Bucky stiffened.

Oh.

“Wait, seriously?” He gave a chuckle in a bid to not think about his emotions. “And pride is…”

“A celebration that it’s legal.”

“Wait, it’s  _ legal?” _   


Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s implied when I say that gay rights are a  _ thing _ .”

“Hm.” Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes off the screen.

“Anyways, I was just ‘bout to change the channel. You handing me the remote?”

Bucky gave a lazy grin, took the remote in his robot hand and tossed it across the room. “Sorry, don’t have it.”   
“...fuck you, man.”

Bucky laughed, but he couldn’t get his mind off of that stupid parade.

* * *

Alright, so Barnes wasn’t the straightest thing in the tool shed. He’d known that for a while. You don’t spend your time in the army without learning some shit.

However, back in the good ol’ days of repression and dying at the ripe old age of 40, you either liked your fellow man or you were considered normal. Bucky liked girls well enough, so whenever his eyes wandered, he’d dismiss it easily enough.

However. After some googling or whatever the hell it was called, apparently there were more names for it now.

“Bisexual,” Bucky murmured as he scrolled through the list. “Hm.”

It fit. Way too well.

From what he’d gathered, this was a pretty important thing nowadays, so he probably had to plan how to tell Sam.

Unless that man was stupid as usual, Bucky thought fondly, it’d be easy enough.

It wasn’t like they had a 100-year gap in pop culture, right?

* * *

Bucky cracked open a beer and clinked it with Sam’s. “Cheers.”

He glugged it down in one go.

Sam’s raised his eyebrows. “Man, you need to watch that.”

“Nah, I can’t get drunk,” Bucky said. “Like Steve that way.” God, Steve. Bucky wondered how much he’d hidden in relation to Steve. Whatever. The past was the past.

“Yeah well, Steve was s’posed to be immortal as well, just saying.”   
Bucky laughed, and then it was quiet for a beat.

This was his chance. 

“Sam, I…” The words got stuck in his throat, but he said them anyway. “I think i’m a friend of Dorothy.”   
Sam’s face fell into confusion. Bucky knew the guy was accepting, but it was still hard to tell. 

“...I mean, the Oz movies were good.”

Dammit.

“No Sam, I-” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “I’m a  _ FRIEND. _ of  _ DOROTHY. _ ” The guy had to understand, right?

“I don’t get it- did you know Judy Garland back in the 40’s or-”

“ _ Goddammit _ .” Bucky took an empty coke can and crumpled it up, throwing it into the recycling can across the room. “Nevermind. Just- nothing.”

Sam squinted his eyes. “You sure?”

“Positive,” Bucky said as dryly as possible. It was definitely  _ something _ , but apparently things had changed in the last 75 years.

Big surprise.

Alright, he had to consult the internet.

* * *

**Tweet by @thehowlingplum: hey how the fuck do I use this**

**Tweet by @thehowlingplum: alright figured it out. How do I come out to someone without telling them?**

**Reply by @herequeerandreadytodie: cuff your jeans I guess. OR get some iced coffee.**

**Tweet by @thehowlingplum: ?? What the fuck does that have to do with being bi**

**Reply by @herequeerandreadytodie: idk man it just does. If you prefer, you can just... tell them you’re gay/bi/pan/whatever**

**Tweet by @thehowlingplum: no.**

* * *

Alright. He’d done his research with the teens, Bucky knew what to say now.

“Hey! Sam!”

Sam turned around from the fridge where he’d been getting something. “What is it?”

“I cuff my jeans.”

Sam blinked. “I… Bucky, you’ve never done that.”

“How do you- nevermind,” Bucky said with a sigh. “Uh, I drink iced coffee? Does that work?”

Sam shook his head slowly. “You’re making as much sense as Donald Trump right now.”

“Sam,” Bucky says while pointing his finger, “we agreed to speak as little about that turd again.”

“Yeah yeah, a betray on-”

“A BETRAY ON OUR OLD AMERICAN VALUES.”

Sam chuckled again, and Bucky’s heart warmed a little, even though he now knew he had to get back onto twitter or whatever the fuck it was again.

* * *

**Tweet by @thehowlingplum:** **didn’t work. Sam just said I made no sense. Any better advice?**

**reply by @123saycheese: wait, are you bucky barnes?**

**Reply by @thehowlingplum:** **no, i’m not. advice?**

**Reply by @dantetheradskateboarder: maybe play sweater weather?**

**Reply by @thehowlingplum: i’d ask what the fuck that has to do with coming out but you youngsters are weird as shit**

**Reply by @dantetheradskateboarder:** **what, are you 90 years old?**

**Reply by @thehowlingplum: yes.**

* * *

_ “And all I am…. Is a man… I want the world… in my hands…” _

“BUCK.” Sam slammed open the door. “Why in HELL are you blasting music at 4am?”

Bucky gave him a smile. “It’s sweater weather, Sam.” this  _ had _ to work. Bucky was almost at the end of his rope, and no way in hell was he just going to  _ tell _ Sam.

“MotherFUCKER-” Sam said as he knocked his head against the door frame. “What do you want, buck?”   


“Whaddya mean?”

“An apology for, for  _ something _ ? You’ve been acting real weird.”

Bucky sighed, clenching his jaw. “Not-  _ dammit _ .”

He clicked off the music forcefully with his metal hand. The computer broke.

Sam’s eyes widened and he pulled up a chair. “Bucky, do you… do you need to talk?”   


“I… yes? No? Just- one second.”

He pulled up his phone and carefully tapped twitter.

Huh. 2000 more followers.

And over 400 notifications.

Let’s just-

Oh god they were asking him if he was Bucky.

“Bucky, what the  _ hell _ are you doing-”   


Bucky raised a hand. “Not now Sam.”

* * *

**Tweet by @thehowlingplum: i’m not bucky barnes guys**

**Reply by @jonahmoney: BUT YOU’RE LITERALLY @THEHOWLINGPLUM AND YOU DON’T HAVE A NAME**

**reply by @thehowlingplum: yeah but i’m not bucky barnes. Any other advice on how to come out?**

**Reply by @lindsay_frog2112: maybe buy bi merch? There’s some great artists on redbubble, etsy, etc. also a clear phone case**

**Reply by @thehowlingplum: thanks. Bucky Barnes thanks you.**

**Reply by @jonahmoney: wAIT**

* * *

Bucky turned off his phone and faced Sam. “Just need to order some stuff on… redbubbles?”

“Redbubble, you mean?” sam said. “I mean… sure, but I don’t think that’s going to help your emotional problems.”

“Nah, it will. Trust me.”

Sam chuckled. “Never will.”   


But he still handed him the computer.

* * *

It’d been two weeks since Bucky had ordered his stuff, and it was finally, finally here. 

Something simple, just a bracelet and the clear phone case.

He tore open the package, and just at that moment, Sam walked in.

“What did you end up ordering?”

Bucky swatted his hand away. “None of your business. Just a bracelet.”   


Sam’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t say anything.

Bucky latched it together.

Huh. it really was tasteful.

“See?” he raised his wrist and pointed at the flag.

Sam nodded, getting some food from the fridge. “Huh. I was wondering when you’d start to get that stuff.”

Wait.

No.

No no no  _ no _ .

Bucky opened and closed his mouth again. “Sam, you  _ knew. _ ”   


S am frowned. “Knew what?”

“That i’m- I’m not-”

“That you’re bi?” Sam asked while holding up a fork he was getting. “Yeah course I knew. Steve told me.”

“He-  _ WHAT-  _ HOW’D HE KNOW-”

Sam stared at him. “It’s obvious man. The way you look at some guys….”

Bucky rolled his eyes, getting a beer. “Whatever.”

“Wait, were you...” Sam started to laugh, before suppressing it. “Were you trying to come out to me with the coffee, and jeans or whatever?”

“I…  _ no. _ ”

Sam collapsed into laughter. Bucky glared and swatted at his head.

“Sorry, just- when Steve said you couldn’t communicate, he was  _ right _ . Oh wow.”

“Sam, if you tell a single person about this-”

“I’ll be killed, I know, I know.”

“Good.”   


“...Buck, have you been  _ tweeting-” _

“MOTHERFUCKER.”

**Author's Note:**

> these characters were really fun to write- might do it again tbh  
> comments & kudoses make me so fucking happy so thank you if you do that


End file.
